This invention relates to a method and apparatus for continuously or periodically monitoring the path of the cut in slicing wafers from non-magnetizable workpieces. More particularly, it relates to such a method and apparatus employing a slicing tool which is moved through the workpiece and which is manufactured at least partly from magnetizable material, wherein the magnetic interactions between the slicing tool and a measuring unit are measured.